Sanada in love
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Kagome's journey to the Feudal Era has just ended. She is depressed because Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. Her mom thinks that it is best if Kagome goes to stay with her brother Atobe. She happens to accidently bumps into Sanada on the street. Later w


**Sanada In Love

* * *

**

_**KEF: Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chibi-mary-chan: Please review **_

_**Inuyasha**__: Kagome can we go. We have to go collect shards and I want some ramen._

_**Kagome**__: Not yet. We have to help KEF with her fan fic

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer**__: We do not own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis_

_This Fanfic was written by _**chibi-mary-chan**_ and _**Kagome Echizen Fan.**

**Summary:** Kagome's journey to the Feudal Era has just ended. She is depressed because Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. Her mom thinks that it is best if Kagome goes to stay with her brother Atobe. She happens to accidently bumps into Sanada on the street. Later when Kagome goes back home Atobe takes her to the tennis courts because Hyotei and Rikkai had a pratice match. Atobe introduces her to Sanada and the other tennis teams. Kagome and Sanada fall in love, but will their love last?

**Pairings:** Sanada x Kagome

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome came out of the well crying. She felt so depressed. Inuyasha had ended up choosing a dead woman over her. She went into the house and saw her mother at the kitchen stove making dinner. 'How could you Inuyasha?' Kagome thought tears running down her face.

"Kagome, your home, how was your trip?" Her mother gently asked when she saw her daughter.

"It was not so great." Kagome said. Suddenly she burst into tears all over again and the details of what had happened started pouring out of her mouth. Her mother looked concerned. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha had chosen a dead woman over her daughter. She felt a rush of anger toward Inuyasha and decided that if Inuyasha ever showed up again she would give him a piece of her mind.

"Kagome, I think you should go to your cousin's house," Kagome's mother said seriously.

"What, why, do you not want me here?" Kagome asked depressed at the fact that even her own mother may not want her around.

"No, it's just that maybe if you take a breather. And stay away from here you will start to heal." Her mom stated truthfully.

"Okay, I'll go pack." Kagome got out of her seat in the kitchen and walked around the corner to the stairs. Souta was standing there looking angry and hurt.

"Sis, are you okay. I promised that if I ever see Inuyasha again I will make him pay." Souta said it was obvious that he was very angry and betrayed. After all who wouldn't be angry if their hero hadn't just totally thrown away their sister.

Kagome felt kind of happy that her brother cared so much about her. "Thanks Souta." She said then she went upstairs to pack. Kagome felt her heart lift a little and she could just feel that her trip to her cousin's will be a good one and she would definitely have fun.

**Atobe's Mansion **

**Kagome's POV**

I looked at Keigo's mansion. I still couldn't believe that a cousin of mine was rich enough to almost rival Sesshou not really. Ugh, I feel horrible. Inuyasha chose a clay pot over me and I will never see Sango and Miroku again. At least there is a chance that I can still see Shippo.

I walked up to the door and waited. Kabaji was standing there obviously not surprised that I would be here. "Hey Kabaji, is Atobe nii here?" I asked, "Yes," Kabagi said. I rolled my eyes Kabaji almost never talked anymore.

I ran into the house and out the door into the back. Then I dashed in to the pool area and I still couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I just gave up and walked into the house when suddenly I heard the door behind me open. It was Atobe. "Where were you?" I asked I was so angry, he had just walked in from the front door and I had just spent 20 minutes searching for him. "Where were you?" I demanded. "I went to the tennis courts. The team was suddenly called. We are having a practice match with Rikkai. Want to come?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll go to the courts later. I going for a walk" I said as I walked out the door.

I just wandered around the town for awhile and even stopped by the street courts. There were people from Yamabuki, Fudomine, and Seigaku there. They were actually pretty good at tennis but most were nowhere near Atobe's or my level. I saw a couple of people that looked like they had a lot of potential. As I left the street courts I ran into someone. He had a really scary face I quickly apologized and ran off. As I was running I couldn't help but wonder who that was. He was kinda cute.

I went straight to the Hyotei tennis courts after that and saw Keigo and his team playing against the Rikkai team. I was surprised to see the guy I had bumped into at the street tennis courts playing and it seemed like he was completely destroying my cousin at his favorite sport.

I continued to watch the two play for awhile until I sensed someone behind me. I turned around and practically jumped out of my skin. I recognized the person behind me I used to see him at the park playing tennis with Tezuka. It was Yukimaru kun. I rushed to hug him. He was a good friend and I had heard he had just gotten out of the hospitable. We talked for a while and I learned that Yukimaru kun had just gone through the surgery and would be well again before the start of the Nationals.

Suddenly I saw the scary guy from before come up next to Yukimaru kun. "Kagome," Yukimaru said, "this is my vice captain Sanada,"

He just nodded his head toward me and grabbed his tennis racket and went to one of the courts. 'Rude much' I thought but I settled myself in to watch the match between him and Atobe nii.

* * *

**KEF:** Sorry the story is so short I have been busy.

**Chibi-mary-chan: **Please review or we may never update.

**Both: **Ja Ne!


End file.
